STARS Halloween
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Claire and her group of friend enter in a halloween costume contest for old time sake. Rate and Review!


Halloween

Leon groaned as Claire fixed the collar of his costume. "Do I really have to go?" he asked. Claire smiled and patted his back.

"Relax wolf boy. Its only a three hour party." Claire replied. "Besides you look cute with those pointed ears."

"I look strange." Leon muttered.

"That's the point of Halloween, Leon. You won't be the only one in costume. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Ada, Sherry, Steve, Barry and even Billy will be there."

Leon scratched his neck. He hated the idea of costumes. Even more when it was at a party at the Raccoon city park.

"Go put on your mask and shoes."

"Do I have to wear that mask?"

"Yes, Leon."

Leon walked out of the room and Claire changed into her costume. She smiled at the picture of Chris and her fifteen years ago at Halloween before the Umbrella corp. destroyed everything. It had been three years everything had cleared up but things were still rocky.

"Cute." Leon muttered.

Claire jumped. "What's cute?" Leon smiled and laughed.

"I like the look." Leon said.

"Don't get use to it." Claire said.

She was dressed as Indiana Jones. Leon was a werewolf… "Let's go Claire." Leon said. Claire took his and he lead her out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Claire and Leon skimmed the crowd for the rest of the group. They had been one of the first people at the party but it had gotten crowded fast.

"There they are." Claire said.

Claire led Leon over to the group. She smiled at Chris. Chris' face turned red.

"Jill made me," he said.

He was in a Scooby-Doo costume. Collar and all. Leon was laughing. Jill smiled.

"Yes. I made him dress up as Scooby but you have to admit he looks cute." Jill said.

Jill was dressed up as lobster. "I love your costume Jill." Claire said. Jill smiled and thanked her. Barry, who didn't look happy, was dressed up as Union soldier. Billy was dressed up in a Dog the Bounty Hunter costume. Rebecca was in a Jason costume, she wasn't wearing a mask. Ada was in a Hannibal Lector costume. Sherry was in a Freddy costume.

"You guys didn't go all out this year?" Claire said.

"Got bored." Chris said.

"You guys sign up for the costume contest?" Rebecca asked. "I'm sure you'll win Claire."

Claire smiled and nodded. "No, Chris will win. He's the only one who looks like a total weirdo," she said. The group laughed.

"The weirdo is going to get a drink." Chris said. "You guys want anything?"

Everyone shook their head. Chris nodded and made his way towards the drinks.

"Seriously guys I thought we were going to be the funny ones this year. At least for the group contest. I think the Invader Zim group has us beat. Their costumes match…" Claire said.

"We were going to do Scooby-Doo this year but some people didn't want to look stupid." Jill said.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to put on a skirt and a wig." Billy nearly shouted.

Leon held up his hand. "I'm leaving you guys… I can't stand this," he said as he tried to stop laughing. Claire smiled and grabbed Leon's collar.

"Sit," she joked.

Sherry, who had been quiet the whole time walked over to stand next to Claire. "I missed you Claire," she said. Claire smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you to." Claire said. "Do you still have that vest I gave you?"

"Yeah." Sherry said.

Claire smiled again. "You've grown." Sherry smiled back at Claire. The music suddenly became very light and a man, dressed as the Grim Reaper, got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone..

"Alright people lets get this party started with the 10th Halloween costume contest!" he shouted. "Are. You. Ready!?!?!?!?!?!"

The crowded room was filled with whistling and cheering. Claire sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

"Alright, alright, alright first up we got a hero close to all of our hearts. Let's hear it for Barry Burton!!!"

Barry smiled and walked towards the stage. He wasn't happy about being first but he was a pleaser.

"Looks like the old man has finally revealed his age!"

"Alright kid, knock it off." Barry laughed.

"Do we have any confederates in the place?" The announcer asked.

Everything went quiet. "I guess not. Alright let's hear it for Barry!" There was more cheering. Twenty minute went on with more weirdo's in the costumes. Chris put in a vote for the dude in the tomato costume. Who wouldn't?

"Is Chris Redfield in the house?!"

"Chris Redfield ain't coming up!" Chris shouted.

Claire grabbed his collar. "Oh yes you are," she said.

"Claire, wait. Don't!" Chris begged.

"Your going." Claire said.

"C'mon Chris don't be a kill joy." Jill said.

Jill and Claire drug Chris onto the stage. He tried to run away. "I don't want to do this!" he kept shouting.

"Scooby-Doo everyone!" the announcer said.

"Frank can we speed things up?" Claire asked.

"Course." Frank said. "Next up Jill Valentine."

Jill stepped up from behind Chris. "Beware my claws," she said. Then next few sped by. Leon nearly fainted. Ada stuffing down shrimp. Sherry refused to go. Claire nearly fell of the stage laughing at Billy, and Billy he got a lot of laughs.

"Group costumes up next. First up Invader Zim and his group." Frank said.

As soon as the group was on stage the crowd was going wild. Ada sighed. "We lost," she said.

"Only got two groups this year. Next up the mixed up matched up group." Frank announced.

Claire's group made their way to the stage. Not even a whisper from the crowd. "Well… Lets start the votes then…" Lines formed and voted were cast. Forty minutes later everyone was done.

"Alright single costume clear-cut winner. Jill 'The Lobster' Valentine!"

Jill smiled and stepped forward and waved. "I'm great with butter!" she shouted. Leon collapsed laughing.

"Alright and for the group costume contest by 15 votes…"

Leon gasped for air and Chris started to walk off the stage.

"Claire Redfield and the mix up match up group has one this year GROUP COSTUME CONTEST!"

Claire and the rest of the group jumped up. "We did it!" Billy shouted. "Holy crow we freaking did it!" Rebecca hugged Billy.

"For the first time in four years this messed up group has won it out!" Frank shouted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The End hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not the best!


End file.
